Cabello revuelto
by Pami Li
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji ha decidido arreglar un poco el peinado de Syaoran, y para eso ha pedido a un grupo de fans del chico que le ayuden a lograrlo.


**Cabello revuelto**_  
_

_Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las Diosas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP._

La cabeza me dolía como nunca antes y por razones meramente extrañas, era increíble como un poco de belleza pudiera causar tanto dolor. Ahora entendía, ciertamente, a las mujeres.Yo jamás, escúchenme bien, jamás podría soportar eso diario y varias veces al día.

Aunque debo admitir que se ven lindas.  
Pero creo que ellas no tienen a un grupo de locos encima de su cabello, por horas, para intentar arreglarlo.  
Y cuando digo locos es bastante en serio.

- ¡Li! – Escuché la siempre voz amable de Daidouji dirigiéndose a mí - ¿Ya sabes como te vas a vestir para mañana en la noche? – Su mirada de expectación por mi respuesta provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda.  
- Emh… no – respondí mientras gotas de sudor frío me recorrían la frente.  
- Lo imaginé. – Sonrío de manera casi angelical, claro, para aquellos que no conocen sus verdaderas intenciones – Porque ya hice un par de vestuarios a combinación para Sakura y para ti. – Sus ojos se transformaron en estrellas luminosas de pronto.  
- P-pero – tartamudeé sin éxito. Si ella había decidido mi vestuario ya nada podía hacer yo, y mejor dejarme por las buenas que por las malas.

Al día siguiente llegó a mi casa temprano, supongo que por tener que ayudar también a Sakura, mi cerezo…

- Ya deja de pensar en ella y a trabajar – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Suspiré.  
Ya que…

Me mostró el vestuario, al contrario de lo que pensaba, era bastante aceptable y llamativo pero sin ser un _traje de circo_.  
Creí que la tortura de su presencia iba a terminar pronto.  
Cuan equivocado estaba.

- Y ahora a peinarte – mencionó mientras daba un aplauso.  
- ¿Peinar-qué? – pregunté abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Digo, por si no lo había notado, mi cabello no era precisamente, ejem, manejable.  
Siempre estaba revuelto y en la forma en que mejor le parecía.  
Y a mi parecer así estaba bien, así que me negué.

- Pero Li – lloriqueó -, el día de hoy irás a un restaurante fino. – Tomó mis manos entre las suyas jalándome, un poco, hacia ella – Debes de verte bien.  
- Mi cabello está bien así, gracias – puntualicé arqueando una ceja.  
- No – gritó de la nada -. Además ya tengo a las personas perfectas para ese trabajo.

Me quedé mudo de la impresión.  
No es que la chica no me diera bastantes sorpresas en ratos pero, eso de querer cambiarme el peinado… no era algo altamente recomendable.  
Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta, mi puerta, para abrirla. Si bien antes de poder asomarme una chica me cayó encima.

- ¿Pero qué? – dije algo molesto retirándola de encima mío. Dirigí mi mirada a los especimenes que se presentaban frente a mí. Cinco chicas y un chico.  
- Te presentó a tus peinadores. – Sonrió la amatista señalando con los brazos a la parvada de extraños – Y también tus fans.  
- ¿Qué que? – grité asustado.

Ok.  
Una cosa era tener a la loca de Tomoyo vistiéndome, arreglándome e intentando peinarme… y otra era tener a unas locas encima de mí por toda la tarde. Vi al chico. Y a un gay.  
Volteé a ver a Daidouji pidiéndole clemencia, cosa que notoriamente, no pretendía otorgarme.

- Lo haría yo Li, pero… - Se puso una mano en la frente actuando dramáticamente, le salía bien – tú bien sabes que debo arreglar a Sakura y eso lleva tiempo. – Sonrió de nuevo, yo veía esa sonrisa tan diabólica – Ayer pensando en como poder tener tiempo para los dos se me ocurrió pedirles ayuda a ellos, que al cabo saben bien como te verías mejor. – Tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta – Nos vemos por la noche.

Había huido.  
Escapado de mis garras.  
Y dejándome con unas histéricas.

- No te preocupes Syaoran-kun – dijo la que parecía ser la líder -. No pretendemos dañarte…  
- Tal vez violarte – susurró otra y se calló justo en el momento en que la primera chica la aniquiló con la mirada.

Definitivamente tendría que cuidar donde ponían sus manos.

- Empecemos – susurré con desgano, de todas formas en algún momento tenía que empezar y, dicen por ahí, que al mal paso darle prisa.

Sacaron de sus mochilas un montón de cosas totalmente extrañas para mí.  
Todos parecían ocupados. Dos de ellos, una chica y el chico, parecían dirigir a las demás para que no se golpearan entre sí al babear, literalmente, cada vez que volteaban a verme.  
Arqueé la ceja.  
Y todas suspiraron.

Antes de darme cuenta me tenían sentado en una silla mientras revisaban mi cabellos unos cuantos pares de manos. Creo que una que otra chica me arrancaba algunos.  
De pronto sentí algo frío recorrer mi cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Pero qué? – grité de pronto alejándome de ellas.  
- Buscamos la mejor manera de moldear tu cabello – respondió una chica que parecía tener unos doce años -, para eso necesitamos gel.

Me senté de nuevo esperando ver algún resultado pero tal y como suponía: nada.

- Rayos. – Se escucho decir a otra – Es tal y como lo imaginábamos. – Se dirigió a los demás – Recuerdan que debatíamos sobre si el gel ayudaría en algo, pues no.  
- ¡Fase B! – gritaron, emocionadas, todas las chicas.

Pasaron algunos minutos más, los suficientes como para que se rindieran.  
Habían usado ya algunas, bastantes, cosas sin ningún resultado.

- ¡Ayyy! – Me quejé, eso último me había dolido.  
- ¿Por qué no usan engrudo [1? – preguntó de pronto el chico. Por cierto que él solo se había sentado al lado de las histéricas, dándoles apoyo en cuestión de que no murieran desmayadas o algo así – Ya saben que pega todo.  
- ¿Engrudo? – Gritaron todas de pronto, dejándome prácticamente sordo.  
- A ver – dijo al líder. Se acercó al chico lentamente -. ¿Eres gay?  
- Umh… no – respondió entre asustado y ¿asustado? –. No lo soy.  
- Entonces largo. – Señalo la puerta – No lo eres, no sabes de moda, adiós.

Todas las chicas rieron y yo no pude evitar hacerlo. Ya dicen por ahí: no te dejes guiar por las apariencias.

Tardaron algunos minutos más antes de notar que ningún medio químico, o físico, podía ordenar el cabello rebelde con el que contaba. Algo ni animal, ni mineral, ni vegetal. Nada.

- ¡Fase C! – Volvieron a gritar.

Salieron por la puerta corriendo dos chicas y a los pocos segundos volvieron con un aparato extraño entre las manos.  
Una plancha para el cabello.  
Me habían quitado ya todas las cochinadas que me habían puesto y ahora pretendían plancharme.  
Antes de protestar nada comenzaron a realizar la, para mí, dificultosa tarea de dejar lacio cada mechón de cabello.  
Y para milagro de todos, al terminar, mi peinado era diferente.

Debo de admitir que me veía extraño, después de todo el cabello era todo lo contrario a lo de siempre: ordenado.  
Todas las chicas suspiraron antes de caer en la cuenta de que ahora que habían terminado dejarían de tocarme.  
Creo que les noté intenciones de querer mojarme el cuero cabelludo cosa que, gracias al chico, no hicieron.  
Les agradecí justo en el momento en que desaparecieron por la puerta, entre lloriqueos y demás. Por fin solo.  
Noté la hora y me di cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo para terminar de arreglarme e ir por Sakura. Mi mente divagó por instantes: Sakura…  
Sacudí la cabeza y el cabello se movió con el mismo vaivén para después volver al lugar del principio¡hey!, eso era agradable.

Salí corriendo de mi casa y llegué justo a tiempo para recogerla.  
Lucía tan hermosa.  
Debo de admitirlo, Daidouji provoca que se vea totalmente radiante.  
Ella se asombró viendo mi nuevo peinado y yo me sonrojé fuertemente al notar su hermosa sonrisa.  
Fue el comienzo, de lo que parecía, una hermosa velada.

- Oeeee – dijo la más pequeña de pronto.  
- ¿Sí? – Respondió la líder -¿qué pasa?  
- Comenzó a llover. – Señalo la ventana preocupada.

Bueno, algo es seguro: un beso bajo la lluvia es algo romántico.  
A pesar del cabello revuelto.

[1 Pegamento creado a base de agua, harina y demás componentes que pega las cosas justo después de secarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ésta historia ha sido creada bajo los efectos del **_ocio_** en mi persona y la idea creada por unos mensajes en el Club Fan's de Syaoran en CemZoo(.)com. Los personajes de la historia son personas reales, claro, quitando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos los del foro ;D


End file.
